Slate The Hedgehog Part 2
by Slate and Lightning hedghehog
Summary: Slate finds out his mother and father was made up by that brown hedgehog and he neverhad parents they were robots and also Angels father and mother start to hate Slate What happend to Slates life Find out in This Part 2
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V**

Slate and Angel are working on his car "hey hand some tweezers theres a dead racoon in my car"Slates said

"Really ew"she said disgustied"yea it got caught in the pistons and got crushed"he said putting on a mask that doctors would wear. he uses the tweezers and picks it up an throws it on the floor next to angel"ahhh never do that again you meanie"she said lightly punching his back"you know i love doing that to you almost as much as this"then he kisses her

Her father comes out of her house and steps in "Slate what are you doing to my baby girl!" Slate opens his eyes and stops the kiss "o-oh u-uhh n-(gulp)nothing?"he says nervously "well it looks like you were trying to get your way"he said "WHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT? what do you take me for a rapist?" he says looking him in the eye "Well it looks like you were trying t-"he couldnt et anything uot because slate hoppd in his car"Cya and angel ill see ya later if you father lets you"he says and drives away

2 hours late

Angel is sitting in her room crying in to her pillow"Angel Angel honey?"her mother comes in "what?"Angel says clearly upset"your father told me what slate was doing to you. you dont have to worry about him were putting him under arrest for rape"her mother says "WHAT MOM HE DID NOTHING WORNG HE WAS JUST KISSING ME THATS IT WHAT THE HELL"she yells. her mother never heard her use a word that they never wanted her to say "honey he brain washing you"she said "YOU GUYS LIKED HIM WHEN HE TOOK ME TO THAT DINER DOWN THE STREET WHAT HAPPEND TO THAT HUH?"she was crying so loud that th police came with Slate hand cuffed "heres that dirt bag you guys can talk about a dissapline"the officer said and went in the living room. angel and her mother looked at the bruised and cut up and i think tazered gray hedgehog on the floor giving off a little blood

Angels P.O.V

"slate!"i yell loudly going over to him and pushing him up on to my bed with my mothers help "W-What the hell was that for"he said to my mother before he passed out on my bed then my dad came up "well what do you want to do with him?"he asked me "well first of all get me baindaids some dissinfecting spray and"my father inntrupted me "no what do your want him to get puneshed with"he said to me"NOTHING GOD DAMN IT HE DID NOTHING TO ME!"i yelled at him and carried slate to the bathroom and put on a hot bath and put him in

Slates P.O.V

I wake up in a hot soothing bath"h-huh were am i?"i say rubbing my hand the bath has candles some bath beads and a lot of shampoos "oh your awake good i thought i lost you"i look around and see angel putting some shampoo in her hand and rubbing my fur on my head and she hears me pur"_rrrrrrr _What happend to me"i said looking at all the cuts on me"she tells me about the cops binging me in her room "hey slate remember when you went to norht korea and you come home 7 monthes early"she asks me "yea why?"i ask her "well i missed you but ummm while you were gone i heard my mother and father talking about you and it wasent good"she said looking at me "oh thats why your father is trying to get rid of me"then her father bursts in and pulls angel awat from me and our hands slip"Angel get away from him he does not deserve to be around you"he yells ad her and he points a buchers kinfe beetween my eyes"ahhhh what the hell is wrong withyou?"i yell punching the knife away but it cuts my knuckles "ahh god damn it!" i yell she pushes her father out the door and locks it "Slate are you okay!"she asks me "besides the giant cut on my hand chest face and arm im fine"i say grabbing her hand she continuse washing my body and head and i purr "_rrrrrrr _ahhh i love this"and she tells me to rest in the hot water and let all the cuts heal she gos out the door and she goes to do somthing i dont know but right now im more in love with her then ever right now

**Well guys what you think first chapter of part 2 well CYA**


	2. Chapter 2:man What a rough day

**Slates P.O.V**

Im still in the bath that Angel made for me thank god for her and i stopped bleed in and i get out and comedown in a towel. Her father and mother let me stay the night and apoligized but i feel like they still dont like me any way i have the towel knoted so it wouldent fall off but it was only me and angel."hey there little girl what smells good is it the food or you?"i say in a tone that gets here to jump and she is making food and she throws the spoon up scared, i catch it and wave my finger "na ah ahh you have to hold the spoon" i say putting the spoon in her hand"well you scared me you meanie"she says to my playfuly slaping me "now tell me if this soup tastes goods"she hands me the spon full of chicken noodle soup and i slurp it "mmmmm its awsome let me get some clothes on and ill eat some more"i say kissing her neck"ahhh slate your to warm to do that"she says "well i got out of a hot bathe you made for me"i say walking away "back in a flash"i say going upstairs i come back down in a grey shirt that makes it look like i dont have a shirt and some blue jeans "well thats better i guess"she says putting the soup in front of me and kissing my cheek "god your hot!"i say jokingly "oh yea look whos talking"I get a ^_^ face and start eating the soup

Angels P.O.V

JUST DO IT JUST DO IT JUST DO IT " i think in my head over and over again. i look at him and i start to drool "See somthin you like"he says to me i shake my head an say "T-THE SOUP yea the soup its making me drool its so good"i say sitting next to him "oh yea how about this"he says taking off his shirt gets up and goes upstairs he looks at me and im drooling into my soup "oohhh i know what you want"he says coming closer to me. our noses touch and i blush"S-Slate I"he intrups me and starts making out with me he licks my teeth asking for an opening and i give it to him. we start frenching and i push him up on the wall im winning the battle but he takes over and im on the wall. we break the kiss then i rub his upper body"Angel you know we cant. this is as far as i go unless im mairred okay"he says to me "okay but this is good enough for me!"i yell getting back to our war someone opens the door and sonic comes in "oh shit" i think

Normal P.O.V

"hey slate i brought the new muffler you ne-GAWK"Sonic yells "oh crap Sonic hey man thenks for the muffler"Slate goes over to him grabs the muffler And puts his shirt on"come on in have some soup"Slate says putting the muffler on the couch"uhhh were you twoooo"sonic syas "NO!"Angel and Slate yell at the same time "jinx"says slate pointing to Angel "Slate im having a birthdy party for Amy so will your band play for her ill pay 50$ per song"Slate thinks"Deal"slate says"well cya Slate and Angel"sonic yells zomming out the door

"now Lets hook up the new muffler"slate says grabbing his wrench kit kissing angel and walks out of the house to his 2005 dodge viper

Angels P.O.V

"god damn he is so hot when working on his car"Ithought in my head watching him geting all greasy. i see him throw a wrench and start crying. i run outand hug him"whats wrong slate"i ask him "M-MY CAR ITS TRANSMITION IT SHOT!" I hug him and say"its alright you can fix it cant you?" he starts kissing me "at least your not shot" he says to me i hold him hes had enough pain today "its time for bed"

"good night Angel"he says cuddling me"goodnight Slate"i push him against me and shove my head in his chest and he kissis the top of my head


	3. Chapter 3

Angels P.O.V

I wake up to a Snoring Slate the Hedgehog and I cuddle up to him and move his arm over my body "SNORK?'I hear him wake up and i giggle a little. "Goodmorning my grey fluff how you feeling?"i ask him rubing his chest"well your rubbing my chest so i guess pretty good" RING RING his phone goes off

Slates P.O.V

"Hello?"i say as i answer my phone "_hey you got angel next to you"_awswers a unfamiliar voice "who are you?''_ "cant tell you now but keep her close to you be warned_."BEET_BEET_BEET I hang up and hug Angel "slate who was that"She askes me "it was no one but i want to spend the day with you okay"i wisper in her ear "why ide love to let me take a shower"she says to me "wait were gonna go ride horses you dont need to"i say "oh really great i love horses let me get some more approprite clothes on and you should to"i look at my self and im in red and whie boxers "yyeeeaaaa" i go to my suit case and pull out some jeans and a pheonix shirt.

Angels P.O.V

Slate has been wanting me around alot i dont blame him but more than im used to."Slate you ready" I yell down the stairs "yea and i got a suprise for you!"he yells I walk down the stairs and see hes got car keys in his hand "here take these"i grab them and see a chevy logo on them he covers my eyes and leads me outside he uncovers them and in the drive way is a brand new chevy camaro "S -Slate I LOVE IT!"i yell puuing him in a huge hug and i feel him hug back. then my father comes out "Angel are you okay?"he asks me i look up slates still holding me not noticing that my father is about 5 feet away from us"yea im fine father just slate gave me the best gift ever look"Well hes very nice but i know he wont change look at him hes still huging you!"he says pointing to slate "i know you think that but look at that small smile and he has his eyes closed but when you look in his midnight blue eyes i just melt inside"i say hugging Slate tighter "Slate come on lets go"he lets go of me his hand still on my shoulders "okay your driving"he says joking ly and carrieing me bridal style to the shining new car. he sets me in the car starts the car and puts on my favorite raidio staion on the perfect volume for singing along to and also buckles me in. "be right back"he gets in the passanger and moves my hands on the wheel "okay now drive normal and get us to wild wicked ranch little girl or ill have to punish you by taking the breath out of you like this"he says kissing me deeply "hope you enjored that"he said grabing my hand


	4. Take my hand once again

Angels P.O.V

"okay Slate i see it"i look over at him and hes sleeping "hey wake up" i say "I DIDNT DO IT!"he yells waking up "oh hey there baby ya like your car"he asks me "yea i really like it"i start to unbuckle"NO let me"he gets out unbuckles me turns off the car carries me out of the car and puts a cowgirl hat on me and a cowboy hat on himself"well hello whats a prrty lil girl doing here with this lucky man"says a white hedgehog"Were here to ride the horses we have 2 on reserve"Slate says to him"ah yes under the name Slate"he asks "yes"SLate awnsers then he brings out 2 strong Slate is in the stable getting the sattles that white hedgehog comes over to me and says"come on ditch the grey dude and we will go to-"he got intrupted"HEY LAY OFF!"yelled slate from the door of the stable with his hand near his holdster."just askin the girl out for din-"Slate punched him in the face"Stay away from her alright dirt bag"slate said to him 'man he is so cute when hes fighting'I think in my head "now lets go"he says grabing my hand

1 Hour later

Slate helps me off the horse and ties them to a pole. we walk in and theres a table reserved for us with 2 steaks made by charcole my favorite about 6 minutes later he gets up on the stage "Slate what are you doing"i ask him "i got somthing for you"

Slates P.O.V

"Okay every one this is one song for one girl"i say into the mic "32 321"

Take my hand

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
>Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them<br>I know that people say we're never going to make it  
>But I know we're going to get through this<br>(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
>Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now<br>(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
>Don't, Don't, Don't<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Take my hand tonight<br>Let's not think about tomorrow  
>Take my hand tonight<br>We could find some place to go  
>Cause our hearts are locked forever<br>And our love will never die  
>Take my hand tonight<br>One last time

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
>Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement<br>If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
>But I know they just don't understand<br>(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
>Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now<br>(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
>Don't, Don't, Don't<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Take my hand tonight<br>Let's not think about tomorrow  
>Take my hand tonight<br>We could find some place to go  
>Cause our hearts are locked forever<br>And our love will never die  
>Take my hand tonight<br>One last time

Hey Hey  
>Hey Hey<p>

The raindrops  
>The tears keep falling<br>I see your face and it keeps me going  
>If I get lost your light's going to guide me<br>And I know that you can take me home  
>You can take me home<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Take my hand tonight<br>Let's not think about tomorrow  
>Take my hand tonight<br>We could find some place to go  
>Cause our hearts are locked forever<br>And our love will never die  
>Take my hand tonight<br>One last time

_[Chorus]_  
>Take my hand tonight<br>Let's not think about tomorrow  
>Take my hand tonight<br>We could find some place to go  
>Cause our hearts are locked forever<br>And our love will never die (Love will never die)  
>Take my hand tonight<br>One last time

"Alright thank ya much"I say getting off the stage

I pick her up bridal style and spin around"well what you think of that"I say brushing her quils

"KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER"everyone building was yelling "well give them what they want"She says to me "okay"I say pulling Angel in for a deep kiss"now lets go home"i say while sucking on her neck "he he stop Slate that tickles"she says "thats the point"i say puting her limp body in the passenger seat brushing her 2 bands out of her eyes and i stare into them"I need to ask you somthing"I said while every one was rushing out to see what was going on "Angel will you do me the honer of marrying me?"I ask her pulling out a dimand ring

Angels p.o.v

"oh my god i have to say..." i say to him 'STOP THINKING YOU KNOW THE AWNSER SAY YES YES YES YES' I think in my head "Slate im sorry i have to say..."

**DUN DUHHH DUHHHH HAHAHAHA NOW YOU HATE ME MORE HA HA HA HA **

**Kidding seeya next chapter **CYA!


	5. NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!

Angels P.O.V

"Im sorry Slate i have to say...no."I say "W-What no this cant be happing"he says falling down crying "W-WHY WHY'' he says "im sorry slate goodbye"i say getting in the car

im screaming to myself while im in the car "WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY NO GOD DAMN IT IM SUCH A IDIOT" i see Slate crying next to his horse in the rear veiw mirror

Slates P.o.v

"why me why me" i say to my self while rocking back and forth "hey you alright"says that white hedgehog"What do you want?'' I ask him beetween sniffles"well the names flare and im woried about pepole who are protective over the things they love"He says patting my back "Well im going to go home good thing i bring my skate bored wereever i go"i walk behind the barn and pull out an red and grey skatebored "Cya later Flare" I say dashing off on the gravel road

3 Hours Later

"Hey Sonic im home!"i say walking in and i see Amy snuggling with sonic"oh my god" i say walking to the fridge and getting a vitamin water "hey Slate weres Angel dont you love her"sonic asks me "Loves overrated" I say walking and ploping on the couch turning the channal to PBR "HEY we were watching that"sonic says to me "I DONT CARE"I yell at him angrly "okay okay"sonic says huging amy "You guys sickin me"I say to them "okay Slate WHAT is up with you your such a jerk"Amy yells at me"SHUT UP YOU WOMEN DONT DO ANYTHING BESIDES HURT US"I yell walking into my room "amy im gonna talk to him ill be right back"I hear sonic say \

Sonics P.O.V

"hey slate mind if i come in"i ask "i dont care"He yells i come in the black room with him staring at a picture of him and angel at burger king with him having a mouth full of fries and her laughing histaricly."you alright"I ask him "NO!"he yells i jump back he pulls out he desert eagle and sets it on the desk "She she said no"he says to me"what"he tells me about him asking her to marry him and how she said no"oh im sorry to hear that"I say calling amy in"yes sonikuu"she says peeping her head through the door "Slate got rejected when he asked angel to marry him"I say "oh my god really well to make it up for him ill take him to that new movie slasher 3"She says to me"hear that Slate SLASHER 3"I say to him "Me angel were suposed to see that tomarrow"he said turning over in the grey bed sheets "now goodnight see you in the morning"he said rudley to us

1 day leter Slates P.O.V

I go down stairs and see an omlet made on the table and a note that reads'Dear Slate if your reading this Amy and i are picking somthing up that i think youll like well be back in a hour enjoy your omlet Signed with happines Sonic T. Hedgehog and Amy Rose'

"huh well omlet your gonna be like me broken inside wait no youll be outside sorry" I say to the omlet trying to get some intration with a nother living thing...but its not living. I eat the omlet and go out in the living room fantizing about the past when we used to cuddle alnight and when he gave me that bath. then sonic and amy come in with a long heavy box"here slate open it up"i openit and sitting there in the box is a brand new..."OH MY FUCKING GOD" i pick up a gun "A barret" i put the stock on and go in my backyard and shoot the targets ** BRAKA ****BRAKA BRAKA!** "this is sweet thanks guys"I say to sonic and Amy "And we have tickets for 1 to germany"they say to me "well thats cool but ho-HUBA HUBA WHAAAAAA?"i ask amy giggled "FUCKING AWSOME"I yell at the top of my lungs totaly forgetting the pian in my heart then BAM! i get shot in the back by that Brown hedgehog and then everything fades to complete black

DUN DUH DUUUUUUU

NO! SLATE WHY DID I KILL MY OWN CREATION well bye


	6. im an idiot for not taking my chance

Slates P.O.V

I wake up in a dark room and that brown hedgehog pointing a M9 at my head "Well thats not a nice way to treat someone"I say looking down at him"well thats outstanding"he said ready to pull the trigger at my head my back was still bleeding from the back but i was still alive thank god"well Bring it on" I say kicking my feet in the air knocking the gun out of his hand and breaking out of the rope"Alright TRY THIS"He says kicking my face and blood coming out of my mouth. i punch him in the face reapetedly and blood comes out of his nose with each punch. He kicks me in the stomach and blood shoots out of the bullet wound in my back. I fall to the ground and he starts talking "Ya know i thought you were thougher than this out wait your heart is broke isint it anyway dont say anything yet ill take a reaction when you here this you parents mom and dad they were acullay robots created by me and you were born right befor you real mother died YOU NEVER HAD PARENTS"he says to me. thats when im pissed i rise up and i start getting a flame around me "YOU BASTARD YOU TOOK MY ONLY LOVED ONES"I yell while the flame around me gets even bigger"YOUVE MADE ME SUFFER FOR TO LONG YOU KLLED MY FRIEND MY PARENTS ARE FAKE IM IN HELL AND IM GETTING OUT TONIGHT!"I yell when the flame bound to my skin and my fur turns red and my midnight blue eyes turn a bright yellow "okay then come at me"he says then i go right behind him kicking him over 100 times a second with flames lighint his fur on fire"DIE YOU PATHETIC BASTURD"what i didnt know that Amy Sonic Flare Angel and Blade was watching me kill this bastared "DIE" I yell the kicks going faster and he spiting out blood every were . i make a eveil grin my eyes turning brighter and a wave of energy resting in both of my hands "DOUBLE BARRLE FIRE BEAM"I yell while realesing the energy in bot hand at him eradicating him My fur turns back to grey and the flame tattos dissaper in a furry of flames "(pant pant pant)huh O-OH Crap you all s-saw that?"I sya finally notiving every one attached to the wall i use a flame slice thingy and cut the chains there connected to and i walk away"Slate wait"Angel yells for me"What?" I say in a emotinless tone

Angels P.o.v

I walk over to him and kiss him but his mouth is still burning hot"Slate i love you i dont know why i said no" I say hugging him tightly then he pushes me off "loves overated"He says to me is eyes are dull and dark and then I realise what i put him through "Scouage was right you cant trust anyone but youself"he says walking away from me "ill see you guys later"he says to me dashing off in a grey arura of energy I fall down crying "WHAT HAVE I DONE"I yell crying when amy comes and hugs me

Slates P.O.V

I stop at scourages house "You were right scourage"I say to him ploping next to him on the couch watching the super bowl "I told you so dude women are nothing but trouble"he says to me "come on we got a gig at the fire festival"I say to hm high fiving him"alright'' me and him ride off

2 hours later

me and scourage are setting up our equitment the drums amps and mics and we test them "alright and an hour to spare come on lets go raid the snack booth before they open"i say walking to the cotton candy

Every one starts coming to the fair and amy and Angel and Sonic are here and me and scouage start talking in our mics at the same time

"WELLCME TO THE FESTIVAL OF FIRE AND WE GOT A SHOW FOR YOU AND SOME SPACIAL EFFECTS HERES ARE FIRST SONG 32 321!"and we start

**"Loser Of The Year"**

There's a lot of talk about me,  
>People lining up to meet me.<br>I'm on a verge of celebrity,  
>So what you think about that?<p>

I've got friends in high places,  
>Louis Vuitton suitcases,<br>Look at all their pretty faces  
>So what you think about that?<p>

So why do I feel like it's all just a show?

You make me wanna shut it all down,  
>Throw it all away,<br>Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

What's the point of being on top,  
>All the money in the world,<br>If I can't blow it all on on you.

So, send the cars back,  
>Put the house on the market,<br>And my big dreams too.

Because it's all so clear,  
>Now without you here,<br>I'm the loser of the year.

I'm at a party in a mansion  
>There's a lot of high fashion,<br>And I'm cooler than I've ever been  
>So what you think about that?<p>

I'm livin' life in a fast lane  
>I've got fridge full of champagne,<br>And I'm hanging out with Lil' Wayne.  
>So what you think about that?<p>

So why do I feel like it's all just a show?

You make me wanna shut it all down,  
>Throw it all away,<br>Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

What's the point of being on top,  
>All the money in the world,<br>If I can't blow it all on you.

So, send the cars back,  
>Put the house on the market,<br>And my big dreams too.

Because it's all so clear,  
>That without you here,<br>I'm the loser of the year.  
>I'm the loser of the year.<p>

I can try real hard,  
>I can try to pretend,<br>That all these dreams make any sense  
>Without you.<br>But that just ain't true

I thought these things would make me forget  
>About you and me<br>But you're stuck in my head  
>I'm a loser,<br>If I lose her.

You make me wanna shut it all down,  
>Throw it all away,<br>Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

What's the point of being on top,  
>All the money in the world,<br>If I can't blow it all on you.

You make me wanna shut it all down,  
>Throw it all away,<br>'cause I'm nothing if I don't have you.

So, send the cars back,  
>Put the house on the market,<br>And my big dreams too.

Because it's all so clear,  
>That I need you near,<br>And it's all so clear,  
>Now without you here,<br>I'm the loser of the year.

Loser of the year.  
>I'm the loser of the year.<br>Loser of the year.

When i finish i turn into te fir form of mine witht the flames bounding to my skin and my grey fur tuning red "GOODNIGHT STAION SQUARE"I yell Then the curtains close.


	7. I love you Slate and i love you angel

Warning:this is gonna be short because i have an idea for a nother stroy and i like it so this is gonna be short.

Slates P.O.V

one hour later

Im gonna try to get angel back I go up to her and put the box in front of her"you gonna say what your mind is telling you" I ask rubing our noses then i swear i saw her pupils turn to hearts and she crashed her lips onto mine "YES YES I DONT KNOW WHY I SAID NO BUT YES"She said plling me in for a huge hug and crying tears of joy. I here a bunch of"AWWWWWWW"and me and angel rubs noses with me and i pick her up bridal style her my house we cuddle on the couch watching tommy boy "hah hah hah" me and her laugh then her parents bust my door down screaming at us i kept my cool and just listined "HOW COULD YOU ABDUCT MY DAUGHTER AND JUST FORCE HER TO MARRY YOU YOU DONT DESERVE HER YOUR JUST A GREY BUM!"I stand up and brush Angels quills "Angel why dont you go in the other room ill call ya later okay" i say kissing her she gets up and i let our hand slip then thats when i look back at there parents 'okay WHAT THE HELL ABDUCT REALLY AM I THAT BAD OKAY LITSIN AND LISTIN GOOD I LOVE I REAPEAT LOVE YOUR DAUGTER WITCH HER NAME IS ANGEL PARADISE AND I KNOW THIS FOR A FACT SHE LOVES ME"I point to the ring on my finger"SEE THIS THIS WAS MADE BOUND WITH HER LOVE FOR ME AND YOU KNOW WHAT WERE GONNA GET MARRIED TO MARROW BECOUSE I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE TO BE'S PARENTS I THOUGHT HAVING IN LAWS WOULD BE LIKE HAVING REAL PARENTS BUT ILL NEVER HAVE THAT EXPERIANCE SO SCREW YOU 2" i breath heavily "Angel you can come out" I hug her "were gonna get married tomarrow okay?" i say " the sooner the better" she says jumping up and down i pick her up bridal style and let her rest in my arms

half an hour

Im picking out a tux for my wedding and sonic is helping me"aye sonic"I say "yes"he asks "you wanna be my best man"I ask punching his arm "hell yea"I find a nice grey and black tux and now im ready 2 hours left

Angels P.O.V

Me and Amy pick out a gold and ivoy dress for me and shes wearing a blue and ivory dress me and her jump up and down "okay Angel this will be the most importent day of your life your bound with him forever now if his nosebleeds which i bet it will i have tissues and all other stuff"then the maneger comes out "people say congrats to sonn to be mrs." I blush and wave then me and Amy get in an ivory limo and go off to the courthouse I get there and i step out slowly then i see slate talking with sonic then i swear i saw his nose bleed then i see hm looting the tissue box then i realise"oh my god i look that good"i thought then a little caramel colored rabbit throws the flowers then before i know it slate is holding me and swings me around " I never wanna be that far away from you again"he says hugging me tightly i look around and i see my grandma grandpa uncle aunt my parents and on slates side theres no one at all "slate weres your family"i ask him "you are my family"he says to me and he goes back and i walk in front of him. laidies and gentalmen " i dont hear him at all i just stare into Slates midnight blue eyes searching all the love in the eyes then his vows come "seeing you next to me when i wake up is a gift and i cant wait till its true"he says I see his urgng to meet my lips for that last kiss so I say my vow "When i met you on your doorstep i thought of you as just a young frat boy who loved to party but now i see your a nice caring person who will do anything for the one you love Slate the hedgehog I love you"I finish my vow on one objects to us my dad kinda twiches then the preist says "you may now kiss the bride" he says slate slowly gets closer to me then i feel a static shock through my body and i go limp he breaks it and i throw the flowers and i see my 4 cousins fighing over it me and slate walk over to the reception we wanna walk with eachother and hes holding a sigh sayign jsut married he wanted to walk with me we keep hand in hand

at the reception

Slates dancing to his favorite song came on and hes spining on his head" damn slate you got moves"scourage yelledslate stops and goes over and grabs my hand "lets get a picture"he says pulling me Sonic and amy are holing the camera and slate smiles and i kiss him then FLASH it goes off my mom and dad come over and my dad says to my slate MY slate"YOU BETTER TREAT HER LIKE YOU ACULLY LOVE HER" he says to him "but i do" Slate says going over to the cake and singleing me to come over he grabs me and puts the knife in my hand the comes behind me put his hand on mine and then we cut the cake yes WE cut the cake "I love you Angel" he says kissing me "I love you Slate" then i pull it for deeper and we french then Amy FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH me and slate look at her and i shove some cake on his face the he kisses me and it gets on me "awww you"I say puting him in one last deep kiss and i wish it goes on forever.

THE END

Slate: I love you Angel

Angel I love you Slate I cant wait for the kids

Slate: Wait what?

THE end

okay there will be a threequle as i call it but im working on another so enjoy this one CYA


End file.
